Two Views
by millcityshaman
Summary: Lily and Snape's different views on the night after Lily had told Severus they can no longer be friends. Rated T for sugestions of suicidal thoughts.


Two Views

Lily and Snape's different views of the night after Lily has told Severus they are no longer friends.

View – can mean a scene or vista, it can also mean a belief or notion. In the title it means both.

Part 1. Eyes Can't Hide the Truth

_Eyes Can't Hide the Truth_

_By Exit Reason_

_Seems like this is goodbye at last_

_We don't stand a chance_

_I cannot rewrite the past_

_Can't explain why I'm through with you_

_Seems so easy when it's up to you_

_Can't seem to find_

_The reason I tried_

_To hold it all back for you_

_But now I find the tears that you cried_

_Your eyes can't hide the truth_

_I'm through with you_

_As I walk away without a sound_

_Shards of your hear lie shattered on the ground_

_Seasons change and things grow dim_

_But now you're all alone again_

_Can't seem to find_

_The reason I tried_

_To hold it all back for you_

_Now I find the tears you cried_

_Your eyes can't hide the truth_

_See us walking hand in hand_

_The setting sunbeams light the land_

_And I think about the times we spent alone_

_Then I wake up from the dream as you fall back asleep_

_Wide-awake I finally found what we did wrong_

_Can't seem to find the reason I tried_

_To hold it all back for you_

_Now I find the tears you cried_

_Your eyes can't hide the truth_

_Can't seem to find the reason I tried_

_To hold it all back for you_

_Now I finally find the tears you cried_

_Your eyes can't hide the truth_

_Your eyes can't hide the truth_

"You did the right thing Lil," Mary told her fellow Gryfindor. "That boy is a creep."

"He wasn't always - - " Lily could feel the tears welling up. She had been so burning mad at Severus she didn't know they were even there. She wasn't crying for the Severus who had just left, she was crying for the one she remembered. Her best friend; the one who had told her about magic; the brother she never had. Yet she felt he had always wanted something more from her. Something she could not give him.

"He goes around trying to look like some kind of giant bat," Mary interrupted Lily's thoughts. "Looking as if he'd rip you apart if you got in his way."

"You shouldn't judge a book by its cover." Lily said this in a quiet tone, not her usual in-your-face confronting tone. Lily couldn't sleep now. She found a window in the common room to curl up in and look out at the sky as she thought about what she was feeling about her now x-friend. She meant what she said about Snape's cover, but she had read the last few chapters of the book titled Severus Snape, and didn't like it at all. When she thought of the earlier chapters it made her heart ache. When she thought of the chapters she believed would come next it made her cry. Lily wanted nothing else to do with Snape, but there would always be a small part of her heart that wished it could be otherwise.

'What happened to you Sev? When did you change?' Lily traced a line in some condensation on the glass.

As far as she was concerned he had changed. The look in his eyes when she'd confronted him about his ambitions to become a Death Eater. That made her shiver. His eyes couldn't hide the truth. 'A Death Eater Sev? How could you?' She knew it was true, but she couldn't bring herself to imagine her old friend torturing even killing people. That was what the Death Eaters did wasn't it. Eliminated all of those who stood in the way of the Dark Lord. Severus couldn't be naive enough to think he wouldn't have to be involved in the messier side of world domination. And what if she were one of the ones who got in the way? She wondered because that was what she intended to be; someone who got in the way of Voldemort; someone who would stop him and his Death Eaters.

'Even if the Death Eater was Sev?' That thought disturbed her. Could she raise her wand against Severus? She had asked him 'why should I be any different?' Now she was asking herself, "Why should he be any different?" But he was different. No matter how she tried to deny it he would always be a part of her life, even if she wanted it to be at a long distance.

"I don't want to care about you anymore." No matter what Lily may have wanted, she could no more stop caring about Severus than she could stop breathing. That thing that was standing in front of the Gryffindor porthole that night, that was not Severus, but it was. Lily had chosen to end their friendship, but she couldn't stop thinking of her friend. "Why can't I stop caring about you?"

"Because you care about everyone." It was James Potter.

"You are the last person I want to see right now." She was almost glad she could go back to being angry at someone. It kept her from rethinking what she had done.

"What's wrong?"

"What do you care?"

"You look miserable."

"When did someone looking miserable bother you?"

"It bothers me when its you." Potter admitted, "And if I'm partially to blame for it."

"You didn't mind when you were fully to blame for - - " Lily stopped herself. She had said she wasn't going to defend Severus anymore. It was just going to take a while to get used to it.

"I don't know why you're do upset."

"How would you feel if you had to tell Black you never wanted to see him again?"

"I would never tell Sirius that."

"What if he did something, or was going to do something, that you knew was - - " Lily turned her face back to the fogged up window.

James guessed at what she was going to say and why she had stopped mid sentence. "If he was going to do something I knew was wrong?"

There was silence for a good while. "He's my friend, we both do things we shouldn't. I still couldn't tell him I'd never see him again."

"Even if it was something really, really terrible?"

"Like what?"

"I'm not about to tell you. You'll just use it against - - " Lily was looking out the window, up towards a neighboring tower. There was something in the large opening near the top. For a moment she thought she had seen a bat shaped figure in it. " - - Severus?"

Just when she was thinking about changing her mind, of giving him another chance, there he was looming over her. Probably trying to get a good look. "Creep. I'm through with you." She pulled the curtain across the window. It obscured her view of what the real reason why Snape was in the next tower over.

Part 2. Angels In Your Eyes.

_Chasing Angels_

_by Exit Reason_

_Summer swept away tomorrows one by one_

_Broken dreams across the floor replace the sun_

_We thought the substance of our love would clean our hearts_

_It's my affliction and the crimson farewell I depart_

_Don't fly now chasing angles in the sky_

_And don't cry foul painting angles in your eyes_

_Cold moves inside me and I begin to melt_

_As you slip away the irony is felt_

_In times but waiting hope is hanging by a thread_

_I stumble on my words and pray to see you in the end_

_Don't fly now chasing angels in the sky_

_And don't cry foul painting angels in your eyes_

_We are all came the same, left through different doors_

_I'll take what's mine, not much, but way less than yours_

_Don't fly now chasing angels in the sky_

_And don't cry foul painting angels in your eyes_

_Angels in your eyes_

Severus Snape stood at one of the highest parts of the castle that had been his home for the last five years. It had to be someplace no one would see him. He would not allow his enemies the satisfaction of seeing him 'snivel'. There would be no wretchedness from his friends who thought him a heartless bastard. There was no way the ice cold schemer of Slytherin House would be caught blubbering over something a girl, a Gryffindor girl, a muggle, especially, had said to him. This girl was not just any girl. She was his; his best friend; his confidant; his heart. He would have said sister except he knew to him she was something more; his angel.

He had done something - - unforgivable. In a moment of complete loss of control, something he held in the highest order, he had called her the most foul thing a wizard could call another magical person. Magical, yes that was what she had always been to him. A few minutes ago she had basically told him to o to Hell, and that was where he was. She had called him something else earlier that day. Not something unforgivable, but just as hurtful. His calling her a Mudblood had been a strike out at anything under the situation. Her calling him Snivelus had been said because she was hurt as well, but it had been said coldly with intention behind it. His angel would have never done that, yet she had.

He'd forgiven her. Why couldn't she forgive him?

Snape climbed up so that he was standing in the brick opening of the tower next to the one where Lily had told him she wanted nothing to do with him anymore. He stood and let the night air surround him. He wanted to be surrounded by darkness, to be obliterated. He looked up at the silver lights in the sky and contemplated flying to them. "I wouldn't fly," he said to himself. "I'll just sink to the ground and be a splat on the quad." He already felt like a splat so what difference would it make. "Long way down isn't it?" He thought of Lily again. She'd never take him back, never. She wouldn't even listen to him. "It's not fair." Snape growled. Believing himself alone he bashed his palm into the bricks. "It's all Potter's fault!"

"If it's all Potter's fault," a breathy female voice said. "Why are you going to hurt yourself?"

Snape turned to see a skinny girl the lightest yellow white hair that looked as if it had never been cut. He recognized her as a Ravenclaw, but didn't know that much more. He said nothing. Glairing was an art form with Severus.

"James Potter won't be hurt if you jump," the girl said. She spoke in a calm even tone, not as if she were prepared to stop Severus from jumping, just pointing out the facts. "I think that girl might be upset, but she'd get over it."

"Who are you? And why do you care?"

"I'm Corona. I care because it's a dumb thing to do. You don't strike me as being dumb."

"What DO I strike you as?" Snape asked with an edge to his voice.

"Right now, you strike me as very hurt."

"Right now? And before?"

"I couldn't really say. I don't think I ever saw you before today. It's a big school."

"But you know who James Potter is?"

"Oh, everyone knows him." Corona's statement made Severus scowl until she added, "He's a bit of a jerk, but people overlook that because of Quiditch. They make a big deal of him."

Snape was thinking, 'So, I'm not the only one that thinks that.'

"I saw what he did to you. It was really mean. What you said to that girl who tried to help you was mean too. I suppose most boys our age have a mean streak. Something about proving themselves."

"And you girls don't?"

"Oh, girls are mean too, but it's way different."

A wind picked up, Severus wavered and grabbed the edge of the brick window. Corona lurched forward, then stopped when she saw he was holding on.

"See," she quipped. "If you really intended to jump, you wouldn't have done that."

"Maybe it's just a reflex." Severus was looking out at the night sky again. "Maybe - - " He took his hands away from the walls.

"Maybe you should get down from there."

"You don't understand. That girl, she was my best friend, my only real one I've ever had. I've lost her."

Severus expected to hear what a Slytherin would say. He expected Corona to tell him he was being melodramatic, and not to mention a bit whinny.

Instead Corona said, "I'll be your friend."

"You don't even know me."

"So, I could get to know you. If I had a chance to."

These words were unfamiliar to Severus' ears. No one had ever wanted to get to know him. They never got past the outside. Even his Slytherin mates only saw his dark side.

Severus was still looking out into the sky. He wanted to go out there. Still he wondered about what this strange girl was saying. "And what if when you do, you don't like what you see?" Like Lily.

"You know what people call me?" He answered himself. "The greasy git. You want to be seen around school with that?"

"Well, grease comes off, and I think anyone who calls you that is the real git."

"What if I am a villain?" He said it in his most threatening tone.

Corona laughed a little. Not a mocking laugh but a lilting laugh. "You should know. I have a gift for seeing into people's souls. Yours isn't as black as you pretend it to be. Your facade doesn't fool me." This statement worried Snape, it shown on his face. "Don't worry. I won't tell any of your Slytherin friends. They aren't all as tough as they see either."

"Really, Who?"

"If I keep your secret, I have to keep theirs."

"Riiiight."

"Anyway, if you come down from there, we can go out and see the sky from the ground." Corona held out her hand. "Friends?"

"Friends." Severus took hold of her hand and stepped out of the window. For some reason he believed this space cadet was for real. Maybe jumping could wait. Maybe there were other angels in the world. So he didn't have to chase his into the sky.

The End

**You can hear these songs on exit reason's my space**.


End file.
